Into The Darkness
by MidnightBlue-x
Summary: Charlotte Davies was no ordinary girl, she'd travelled through time and space- seen everything there was to offer but no one believes her. Then he reappears in her life, that man- The Doctor, only he can't even remember her.
1. Chapter 1

"You were brilliant Charlotte!" He yelled, turning a couple of knobs as he ran through the TARDIS like he always did. Charlotte could not help but smile and blush a little, he- The Doctor, they called him, always made her feel like this. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched forwards and Charlotte has thrown off her feet, she grabbed onto the railings and tried to steady herself as the pair of them were thrown around like clothes in a washing machine. "Hold on, she's trying to land" Charlotte nodded and grabbed on as tightly as she could to the barriers as the TARDIS finally calmed down and materialised onto the ground outside, causing it to jolt a little. With a grin plastered on his handsome face, The Doctor winked at Charlotte and nodded his head towards the door- She grinned in reply and they raced to the door of the TARDIS and swung it open.

Outside there was darkness, just nothing and when Charlotte looked back The Doctor was no longer there. She looked around, desperately trying to see something- anything but she couldn't. It was like nothing existed around her anymore, and then there was a scream- it belonged to a female without a doubt. If Charlotte wasn't panicking before, she certainly was now but despite this she'd travelled with The Doctor through all of time and space- She'd seen Daleks, Cybermen, Abzorbaloff, and a millions other types of aliens and monsters- she could certainly survive a little darkness and a scream.

She carefully made her way through the darkness, using her hands blindly beside and in front of her to notify herself of anything near her. Whatever this place was, it was silent – so silent that Charlotte could almost hear the screamers thoughts.

"Help, help" A voice whispered hoarsely interrupting her Charlotte's thoughts, she bent down to the ground and began to fumble around. The voice said no more although Charlotte was begging it to, how was she supposed to find this poor person or possibly creature otherwise? Finally Charlotte's hand landed in something gooey and she pulled it off, rubbing the substance on her jeans.

"Hello?" She whispered, as she found herself crawling through the unknown substance- her knees getting stuck to it every time she tried to move. She looked behind her for a brief second, furrowing her eyebrows as she heard that noise- it was the TARDIS, the Doctor had come back for her- but she refused to leave without finding that girl and so she kept crawling, the TARDIS following closely behind her. Blindly she reached out and clasped her hand onto what she assumed was an ankle as the TARDIS appeared behind her and the door was swung open. Charlotte turned and was ready to tell the Doctor that she'd found someone when a man slightly smaller than the Doctor appeared in the doorway, He was wearing the most ridiculous clothes she'd ever seen- some suspenders, a tweed jacket and a bowtie- if it had been in any other situation Charlotte was sure she would have laughed but something was not right- where was the Doctor?

"Amy?" The man called, reaching his hand into the tweed jacket and pulling out what looked like a big version of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver- a device that Charlotte had grown to love. The man then pointed it in the direction of Charlotte and whatever she was holding on to.

"Doctor?" A Scottish voice whispered before breaking into a coughing fit, Charlotte realised that she was holding onto this 'Amy'.

"Right here Amy, now let's get you fixed up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Something was grabbing onto my ankle Doctor, I could feel it" 'Amy' explained, as this _Doctor _wrapped a blanket around the girl. Charlotte stood off to the side; somehow the two of them had yet to notice her. "And before you ask, I'm sure there was something out there- I wasn't imagining it Doctor" The man in the tweed jacket chuckled softly to himself and rubbed the girl on the back before pulling out the advanced version of the sonic screwdriver and waved it around a bit like a mad men, he studied it for a minute before pointing it directly at Charlotte who paled slightly.

It seemed like nothing happened until 'Amy' gasped, she then realised that the pair of them could now see her. This would be interesting.

"Who are you?" 'Amy' asked, her eyes studying Charlotte suspiciously. "Or what are you?" The man laughed and stuffed the sonic back in his jacket pocket.

"She's human, completely 100% boring old human with just a simple perception filter over her" Charlotte sent the man a stern look and turned to face 'Amy'.

"My name's Charlotte Davies, and well- I'm a bit lo-" The man laughed again, cutting Charlotte off.

"That's the human race though isn't it? Always getting lost and stumbling across wonderful things, I suppose you didn't really get that though did you?" He paused from his rambling for a second. "Some may argue that you stumbling across Pond and I, that's Pond by the way" He pointed at 'Amy' who glared at him. "Is somewhat spectacular but others would argue that it's rather unfortunate"

"Who are you though?" Charlotte asked, voicing just one of the many questions inside her head.

"Oh, I'm The Doctor- nice to meet you, this is Amelia Pond, and we travel together"

"It's Amy actually" The girl cut in, pushing her fiery red hair out of her eyes.

"You're not The Doctor" Charlotte stated, stone faced.

"Oh, not this again" The man cursed, kicking some of the gooey substance up with his boot. "When will you humans learn, there is only one of me- well nowadays anyway, I'm _the _Doctor. The one and the only, no others- got it, Charlotte?" Charlotte scoffed and pursed her lips together.

"You're not the Doctor, The Doctor wears suits and converse and calls people brilliant- not _humans_" The fake Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, you obviously did not know me very well then- I regenerate you see, get re-born, get a new face, start over, make new friends, go new places!" Charlotte shook her head, her brown hair flying everywhere.

"It's not true, you promised me you'd never leave…you promised!" She screamed, Amy stood up and walked towards her- pulling her into a tight embrace and tried to calm her down. "Don't you remember?" Charlotte whispered and The Doctor looked remorseful for a minute- like Charlotte's Doctor did whenever he couldn't save someone.

"No, I don't- I'm sorry" A sob escaped Charlotte's lips before she could stop it and Amy held her tighter.

"What about Rose?" She asked, and the same looked flashed through The Doctor's now lighter hazel eyes. "You got her stuck in a parallel universe but you can remember her!" She sobbed and Amy sent the Doctor a look. "Martha? Do you remember brilliant Martha?" This time the Doctor nodded. "Donna, she may not remember you but you'll always remember her right?" Charlotte broke down into sobs. "Why can't you remember me?"

"Doctor" Amy whispered, and the Doctor shook his head.

"Not now Pond, I'm going back into the TARDIS for a minute- you look after…Charlotte" He sighed and opened the door to the TARDIS before sliding in and closing it behind him.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Charlotte whispered, more to herself than Amy but out of sympathy Amy felt like she had to respond.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. He feels horrible though, I've never seen him look so upset about something before" She whispered, rubbing Charlotte's back. "He'll remember you, not matter what it takes- he will" Charlotte took a deep breath before breaking into another round of tears.

**Authors Note; Hey, I'm Ely- and this is my first time actually writing a Doctor Who fanfiction, I usually stick to Harry Potter so bear with me. In case you were wondering, Charlotte travelled with the tenth Doctor. I'm sorry if the Doctor is a bit OOC, I'll work on that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte wasn't sure exactly how long it was before the Doctor re-emerged from the TARDIS nor did she know how long Amy stood there whispering furiously at him about her- that was clear as they kept glancing over at her like she was going to murder them if they turned away for too long or something. She swallowed the lump that was making its way up her throat and watched 'The Doctor'- She still wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe this was the real Doctor. The person or rather Time Lord, she'd seen in so many situations; good or bad. No matter what happened he was always there for her, closing her eyes she began to remember the first time the two of them had met.

_Months had passed since the Earth had once more been invaded by those things from the sky- Daleks people called them, and Charlotte did not understand why. They were like robot things that were probably being controlled by some mad scientist person from somewhere nice and safe and as much as Charlotte wanted to believe in the theory that it was just for a movie or something, she'd seen people be slaughtered by those things and she was the kind of person who always believed in something as long as the facts were in front of her._

_She'd lost people she knew to the 'Daleks' , people she loved and people she'd grown up with but she had to move on and help with the clean-up._

"_Charlotte!" Keziah called from downstairs- she was Charlotte's closest friend and roommate, the one she'd taken shelter with when the Daleks were invading. If there was anyone on Earth Charlotte could trust, she knew it would always be Keziah. "I'm going down to the supermarket, you coming?" _

"_Yeah, give me a minute" She responded, digging around in her closet for a pair of comfy shoes when she finally pulled out a pair and shoved them on._

"_You still alive up there Lottie?" Keziah joked, and Charlotte rolled her eyes._

"_Drama queen" She teased as she jumped down the stairs. "Come on, let's go now and we can be back by the time East Enders is on" Keziah chuckled._

"_You and you're East Enders Lottie" Charlotte poked her tongue out and grabbed her set of keys before opening the door for Keziah and locking it behind them. The pair of them walked in silence to the bus stop. It was funny for Charlotte to think about nowadays but the fact that the Keziah and Charlotte didn't have the constant need to talk to each other was probably one of the main contributing factors as to why the two of them became best friends in high school and still remained close now. When the local bus came around- they lived in a tiny little down which meant that there was only one bus- and other than cars or walking it was the only way to get to the supermarket in the next town which was much bigger and busier- both girls tried to avoid there time spent there, as lovely as it was- they preferred their town where they knew everyone._

_After the half an hour's trip on the bus they hoped off and walked the remaining distance to the supermarket._

"_I'll get go the frozen stuff, you wanna go get the bread?" Charlotte nodded and headed off in the direction of the bread, her heels clicking on the tile floors. She picked up a few loafs of the plain white bread that they usually bought and went to turn on her heel but was stopped by an odd sound that she'd never heard before nor could she even begin to think what could make it- it was like one of those talk radio competitions where you had to guess the sound and if you got it right you'd win some sum of money. _

_Before she even had the time to think what it could be a blue telephone box appeared in front of her, she stared at it blankly for a moment- telephones boxes did not just appear out of thin air in supermarket aisles but she quickly ran out of time again as a man appeared in the doorway of the box._

"_Oh hello there" He said, closing the door to the telephone box behind him. "Where am I exactly?" He asked, looking around with furrowed eyebrows- Charlotte was not completely sure whether he were asking her or whether he was simply talking to himself, if that could even be considered as simple. Taking a guess, Charlotte answered- telling the man the name of the town. "Oh that's wonderful" He half-heartedly exclaimed, still judging the supermarket aisle with his dark brown eyes. "Are we in a shopping centre?"_

"_Yeah, you are" Charlotte replied meekly and the man grinned._

"_I'm being rude aren't I?" He half grinned at Charlotte and she could hear everything telling her to slowly back away but her feet would not agree. "I'm the Doctor" _

"_Charlotte Davies" She replied, pursing her lips together with worry._

"_Do you want to escape?"_

**Authors Note; so I must admit this isn't exactly how I wanted Charlotte and the Doctor's first meeting to go but my brain is all like 'I refuse to work for you Ely!' so…yeah I hope you enjoyed it anyway. One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that Charlotte met the tenth Doctor somewhere between Journey's End and End of Time. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Charlotte- how long have you been here exactly?" The Doctor asked once he and Amy were finished fighting. Charlotte took a deep breath, it felt like a few minutes for her but how could the Doctor regenerate and find a new companion in that time? How was she supposed to explain it? She figured if this man really was the Doctor- she still had her doubts, then he'd have to come up with something intelligent to say that would make her feel better and so she voiced her opinions.

"It felt like a couple of minutes, but you changed- it can't have been" The Doctor stared at her for a moment.

"Hm, that's odd" He muttered and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her again. "Why did I pick you?" He whispered softly but Charlotte could still hear him loud and clear. "Where are you from Charlotte?"

"Carsington" Charlotte replied proudly while the Doctor looked at her with puzzled eyes. "It's in Derbyshire near Belper"

"How far from London?" He asked, studying the necklace she wore- it was a simple silver chain with a spare TARDIS key on it.

"About 6 hours" She responded, following the Doctor's eye to the key. She would always remember the exact moment when she got that key.

_With an almighty crash the TARDIS landed and Charlotte sighed, standing up from the floor- she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the crash landings she seemed to always experience. _

"_Where are we?" She asked the Doctor who grinned, she could tell he was faking it although she'd only known him for a few weeks, she could easily read his expressions._

"_Exactly where we need to be" Charlotte rolled her eyes as the Doctor threw on his signature coat and pulled the door open for her._

"_We're lost aren't we?" The Doctor scoffed._

"_There is no such thing as lost" He replied casually as they stepped onto the foreign planet. It looked pretty normal, similar to Earth only with dark grey skies. The thing that real caught Charlotte's eye was the large reddish-grey building in front of them with tall pointed edges and all. "Ah, good old Argolis" Charlotte tore her eyes away from the building._

"_You've been here before?" _

"_Oh yes, home planet to the Argolins- strange creatures they are" The Doctor replied casually pointing to two little 'Argolins' on the outside of the building._

"_They look just like humans" Charlotte commented, trying to get a closer look at one of them. "What are they?"_

"_They are similar I suppose- Humanoids" Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows at the creatures. "They are born like you, but they begin to develop when their young- the older ones have yellow skin and yellow and green hair. Do you want to go have a look?" She nodded and followed the Doctor as he began to walk down the slight hill that led into the valley. _

_Charlotte followed him glancing all around, making sure to take absolutely everything in. This was something different than what she was used to seeing with the Doctor, so far she'd seen stars explode and went back in time to meet Marie Antoinette but they were nothing like her first actual alien planet visit. Deep in thought she suddenly crashed into something solid, quickly she realised that the Doctor had stopped in front of her. She muttered an apology. _

"_Before we go in there Charley, I need to tell you something" Charlotte nodded and smiled at the nickname the Doctor had given her. "It'll get dangerous in there, it always does so when I happens no matter what- I want you to run and don't stop until you get to the TARDIS" He whispered seriously and pulled out a silver key from his pocket. "Make sure you lock the door that way only I can get in and if I don't come back then use this phone- and call someone anywhere in the universe, there are numbers in there already- Try Martha Jones first and if that doesn't work then call Sarah Jane Smith or Jack Harkness, they can get you back to Earth" He handed her a simple mobile phone and she slipped both the phone and key into her jacket pocket and zipped it up- she figured it would not be a good idea to loose either of them. "You ready for your first alien contact then Charlotte Davies?" Charlotte nodded, and sped up so she fell into step with the Doctor._

"Why can't you remember me?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't I important enough?"

"You were, otherwise I wouldn't have given you that key- it's not something I just hand around" He whispered, fiddling with his bowtie. "I don't understand how you got here though. It would have been months at least since you got here, you should have run out of oxygen by now but you haven't" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver once again and stood up, moving it around the sky and muttering to himself. Amy and Charlotte watched while he did this, both of their minds wondering as to how exactly the Doctor forgot Charlotte Davies.

**Authors Note; Hey again guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have been enjoying the story so far. I've been updating pretty quickly which I admit is a little odd for me- don't expect that the updates will always be this quick but I will try. **

**I admit that this chapter was a bit of a filler but I promise you the action really starts up in the next chapter so I hope you keep reading. **


End file.
